A Fortune Teller's Prediction
by Katie8
Summary: There's a fortune teller in Stars Hollow for the Fortune Festival... who's predicting very strange things. L/L, R/J/D
1. Default Chapter

**Pan to the Gilmore house.**  
  
_(Lorelai walks into Rory's room and pulls the covers off a sleeping Rory.) _  
  
**Rory:** _(pulls the covers back over her)_ Mom! What the hell are you doing?  
  
**Lorelai:** _(smiles and playfully pulls the covers away from Rory)_ Guess.  
  
**Rory: **_(pulls the covers back over her, clearly annoyed) _What...  
  
**Lorelai:** _ (pulls the covers away from Rory again)_ Guess what day it is, silly!  
  
**Rory:** (_pulls the covers back over her once again)_ Sunday. It's Sunday. The day of rest. Which is exactly what I'm _trying_ to do!  
  
**Lorelai:** Yes, you are right! But you've forgotten one thing ...  
  
**Rory: ** Well, my brain isn't exactly in memory mode at ... _(looks at her clock)_ 6:00 A.M. in the morning?! You have officially gone insane .._..(closes her eyes)_  
  
**Lorelai: ** _(puts her arm on Rory's shoulder)_ Now Rory, wait. Before you go all crazy on me, I just want to tell you that I woke you up early on this Sunday morning for a reason, that you've clearly forgotten this year. It is ... the Stars Hollow 50th Annual Fortune Festival! The day that we wait for EVERY year when Ms. Stanson the famous fortune teller predicts our futures!  
  
**Rory:** _(looks at her horrified)_ You woke me up at 6 in the morning to remind me that today is the Fortune Festival?!  
  
**Lorelai: ** _(looks at her with a mischevious grin)_ Yes.  
  
**Rory: ** Ok, let me get this straight. You woke me up to remind me that the 95 year old woman that we refer to as Ms. Stanson is going to try to predict my future using what she calls tarot cards but what mysteriously look like a normal deck of cards taped with the fortunes from the fortune cookies in Al's Pancake World? I feel like I'm in some sort of twilight zone right about now ...  
  
**Lorelai: ** But Rory! I want to go to the Fortune Festival!  
  
**Rory:** _(rolls over to the other side of her bed and closes her eyes) _ Good. Great. Go over there right now and leave me here. Sleeping.  
  
**Lorelai:** _(makes a sad puppy face) _ Fine ..._(starts to sulk out of the bedroom) _ I'll go all by myself...  
  
**Rory: **_ (finally decides to give in)_ Okay mom ... I'll go to the Fortune Festival with you now.  
  
**Lorelai: ** _(jumps up and down excitedly and pulls Rory out of bed)_ Yay!!  
  
**Rory:** _(walks out of her room with Lorelai following right behind her)_ I swear, this is like a bad Miss Cleo dream ...  
  
***Opening Credits***  
  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED ... **


	2. Part 2

**_Recap of what happened in the last chapter:  There is a Fortune Festival going on in Starts Hollow, and Lorelai desperately wants to go. She wakes up Rory very early in the morning and finally convinces her to go with her. Let's see what happens ..._  
  
~~~~~  
  
Pan to Rory and Lorelai walking to Luke's Diner.**  
  
_(The streets are full of people decorating, selling crafts, and just hanging out. The town gazebo is surrounded by a line of people waiting to get their fortunes read.)_  
  
**Rory: ** _(opens the door to Luke's)_ Stars Hollow really goes all-out on tradition. Don't ya think?  
  
**Lorelai:** _(walks into the diner)_ Yes, that is true._ (starts to reminisce)_ Long after we're gone in our graves, our children's, children's, children will still be celebrating the Fortune Festival. _(sits down at the counter)_  
  
**Rory:** _(gives her a sad look) _ You're depressing me ...  
  
_(Jess walks up to them)_  
  
**Jess:** I suppose the both of you are having two coffees and two blueberry pancakes?  
  
**Lorelai: ** _(gives him a strange look) _ Have you been stalking us?  
  
**Jess: ** What?  
  
**Rory:** _(tries to change the subject)_ Um, mom .. I think-  
  
**Lorelai: ** _(interrupts her)_ You know, stalking us as in writing down what we eat every day, and then memorizing it? That is a form of stalking. You do know that, right?  
  
**Jess: ** _(gives her an attitude) _ Well I can't help memorizing what you eat since you come here EVERY damn day.  
  
**Rory: ** _(breaking up the argument)_ Ok! Well, Jess we'll have 4 blueberry pancakes, and mom _(pretends to smile) _I think we need to go outside and get a breath of fresh air. _(looks at Jess) _We'll be right back. _(drags Lorelai outside)_  
  
**Lorelai:** _(when they get outside)_ A breath of fresh air?  
  
**Rory: ** _(gives her an angry look) _ Yeah, a breath of fresh air. Because the conversation between you and Jess in there was heating up pretty quickly!  
  
**Lorelai:**_ (throws her hands up in the air)_ Well, I'm sorry! I just ... can't get along with that kid Rory. _ (looks at the festival) _ I"m gonna go ... walk around a little bit. I'll be back at Luke's in a few minutes. Ok?  
  
**Rory: ** Sure go ahead. (_walks back into the diner a little upset and sits at the counter again)_  
  
_(Jess brings over the pancakes and coffee.)_  
  
**Jess: ** Sent your mom for a walk, eh?  
  
**Rory: ** _(takes a sip of her coffee) _ Well since the two of you aren't exactly Sunny and Cher around each other ...  
  
**Jess:** Hey, I've been trying to get along with her these past few weeks.  
  
**Rory:** _(sighs)_ I know. I just ...God, I don't even know why I want you guys to get along so much. I mean, it's not like you're my boyfriend or ... even a close friend for that matter. _(looks at him uncertainly)_ So-  
  
**Jess:** _(interrupts her and finishes her sentence)_ So why do you even care about me? Well, Rory ... beats me. _(walks away, upset)  
  
(Rory stares after him.)_  
  
**Pan to Lorelai and Sookie looking at some jewelry at the Fortune Festival.**  
**  
Lorelai:** _ (picks up a ring and shows it to Sookie)_ Now this would be one awesome wedding ring for you, Sookie!  
  
**Sookie: ** Honey, there's a gargoyle on it. I don't think Jackson would go for that.  
  
**Lorelai:** _(puts the ring back on the table) _ Why not? He could get the one with the dragon on it. I've heard the goth look is very _in_ this season.  
  
**Sookie: **_ (gives her a funny look) _ So are you getting you're fortune read? I am! Oooh, I'm so excited! _ (starts to giggle) _My fortune's are always good.  
  
**Lorelai:** Well, considering the fact that last year I was told I was going to get _married,_ I'd say my fortunes don't turn out too well.  
  
_(Jackson walks up to them and gives Sookie a kiss.)_  
  
**Jackson**: Hey honey.  
  
**Sookie:** _ (smiles)_ Hey, sweety.  
  
**Lorelai:** _ (gives them a sick look)_ Ok, I'm gonna go before all this lovey dovey mushiness gets to my head and makes me a very mean, bitter woman. _ (smiles)_ Bye Sookie, Jackson. _(strolls back to Luke's diner, walks in and sees Rory eating at the counter.) _ Hey, you.  
  
**Rory:** (smiles) Hey. I saved you two pancakes.  
  
**Lorelai: **_ (sits down) _ Thanks. Sorry I took so long. I was trying to convince Sookie to buy a gargoyle wedding ring.  
  
**Rory:** Let me guess. The idea didn't fly?  
  
**Lorelai: ** Nah. Unfortunately, she still has her mind set on a normal wedding ring.  
  
_(Luke walks in from the storage room)_  
  
**Lorelai:** _(smiles) _ Hey Luke.  
  
**Luke:** Hey. _(he starts to wipe the counter)_  
  
**Lorelai: **Are you excited about the Fortune Festival?  
  
**Luke:** No. Who the hell gets excited over watching some old woman attempt to predict their future?  
  
**Rory: ** My mom. _(starts to giggle, then sees her mom's stern face and quickly stops)_  
  
**Lorelai:** Personally, I think the Fortune Festival is this town's greatest tradition.  
  
**Luke: ** Personally, I think it's a load of crap. _(turns around and walks back into the storage room)_  
  
**Lorelai: ** _(gets up and follows him) _ Now Luke ... what makes you such a cynical person when it comes to this town's traditions?  
  
**Luke:** I just don't enjoy partaking in stupid events, that's all.  
  
**Lorelai: **_ (starts to get a little angry) _ God, Luke. Why is it so hard for you to just one day sit down and say to yourself, "Hey, I've lived in this town my whole life. Maybe, just maybe it's time for me to give back a little to my community and join in the festivities once in a while."  
  
**Luke:** _(opens a box and starts stocking up) _Because, unlike you, I don't talk to myself.  
**  
Lorelai: **_ (very upset) _ You know what? I don't even know why you live in this town if you hate it so much. _ (walks out of the storage room)_  
  
**Luke:** _(calls after her) _Lorelai! ..._ (shakes his head then starts to stock the cans again, upset at himself)  
  
**To be continued ...**_


End file.
